A Jacket For Two
by Tattoodragon
Summary: Takes place is season six, episode Older and Far Away.  Dawn wants to go shopping for Buffy but everyone is too busy for her.  That is everyone except a certain vampire...


Season Six. Older and Far Away

Rating: K+

Dawn/Spike friendship

Authors Note:I have made things to my liking, meaning I don't like Spuffy, so in my world this does not exist. But I love exploring Spawn friendship; thus this does exist, in excessiveness.

Thanks to my awesome friend and beta ConstantCommentTea! Did I mention you're awesome?

**A Jacket For Two **

_Dawn asks everyone if they want to go shopping, they all say no except for…_

Dawn slammed the door as she stomped out of the magic shop. She was on the verge of tears, furious that no one had time for her anymore. Just as Dawn was about to go home, she remembered someone who always enjoyed her company, even if he was one hundred and twenty years old. The lonely teenager entered Spike's crypt, quietly calling his name. "I'm in here Bit, just at the end of Passions, and Timmy is still in the bloody well!" Dawn walked up to Spike's couch and put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sure he'll make it out next episode" she encouraged.

"You need something Bit?" Spike turned off the television; he placed his hand over Dawn's.

"Well it's Buffy's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to go shopping with my friends but they are all busy so I came to you, hoping you would want to come with me instead."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "You consider me a shopping buddy? But I'm an evil vampire!"

"Spike, chill. To shop or not to shop, that is the question." Spike sighed and stood up. He had no excuses or poker games to keep him from shopping with Dawn. Besides, he hated to disappoint his Little Bit. Spike grabbed his leather jacket and keys. He held the crypt door open for Dawn. She brushed past him as Spike closed the entrance. Dawn knew Spike kept his motorcycle hidden behind overgrown vines near his crypt. She bent down and picked up two helmets. Spike always kept an extra helmet around for Dawn in case he needed to take her away from Sunydale danger.

"Hop on Bit and I'll drive us to the next town so we can do some real shopping. Dawn leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Spike. He welcomed the warm feel of her body against his. "Remember to hold me very tightly. We don't want you to take a nasty spill. The Slayer would stake me right in front of you!" Dawn tightened her grip, just to be safe. The ride was quite as Dawn and Spike enjoyed the night breeze. Once at the mall's parking garage Spike parked his bike close to the entrance. He wasn't too keen on the idea of shopping for hours.

Inside the mall Dawn browsed the outside of stores, searching for the right Buffy gift. Spike walked next to her glancing around constantly. He wasn't used to so many fluorescent lights and large crowds. "Ooo, let's go into this store, I think I found something!" Dawn grabbed Spike's hand and yanked him into the store. The two stood in front of a faceless manikin wearing a short leather form fitting black jacket. "This just screams Buffy don't you think?" Dawn sorted through the sizes searching for a snug fit. "What size do you think she is? Small or extra small?" Dawn help up two jackets for Spike.

"Um, this isn't really my department Bit. Why don't you try them on? You and the Slayer have about the same build and all." Spike gestured at Dawn's upper body, hoping she didn't notice him staring at her chest. He tugged at one of the jackets and helped Dawn try it on. She held out her arms and turned in a circle for Spike. "You look smashing Bit. I think you look prettier in that than the slayer would." Dawn grinned, "Thanks Spike, that was sweet. Once we get this for Buffy can we get some pizza?"

Spike smiled at Dawn and grabbed the jacket. "This night's on me Bit. I'll get it for Buffy. Meet you at the pizza shop?" Dawn smiled and walked away. Spike waited until she was gone before he stuffed the jacket under his own and quietly walked out the store. Once outside the store Spike noticed a young woman sitting on a bench with a shopping bag near her feet. She had been inside the store earlier buying the same size jacket as Dawn. The shopping bag was momentarily out of the woman's view as she stood and turned around too immersed in a cell phone conversation. Spike quickly walked over and kicked the bag away. The woman didn't notice, as she was too busy asking to "please repeat that again?" Spike glanced back as he jogged towards the food court. He took a quick peek inside the bag and saw the jacket folded neatly with tissue paper resting on top of it. He took the other jacket out of his own and placed it in the bag.

After splitting a pepperoni pizza Spike and Dawn headed back home. He pulled up to her house and turned his motorcycle off. Both Dawn and Spike got off the bike, grateful to stretch their legs. "Thanks for going with me Spike, it meant a lot." Dawn gave Spike a quick hug. He smiled and lightly patted her back.

"Any time Bit." Dawn unhooked her helmet and handed it over to Spike. "Oh, before you go Nibblet, don't forget your present for Buffy." Spike reached into a side satchel on the bike and pulled out a white bag. Dawn took the bag from Spike and reached inside. She pulled out two leather jackets. "Spike, you got two! But how did you get both, I mean these are like super expensive." Dawn inspected the jackets; it was then she noticed the security tag on one of them.

"Tell me the truth. Did you steal one of these?" Spike sighed, he wasn't expecting her to find the tag in front of him. "Please Spike. Did you steal this jacket?" Dawn still held onto the jacket waiting for Spike's response.

Well, yea. I'm an evil vampire remember?"

"I can't give this to Buffy or wear it. It wouldn't be right."

"Don't get all mushy on me Dawn. I know you've stolen little trinkets from the Magic Shop before."

"Yea, well, that was different." Spike raised his eyebrows. "Okay so maybe it wasn't that different. But still, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't Bit, as long as you don't tell."

"You know I wouldn't do that. I'll just make sure to give Buffy the jacket without the tag. Simple as that."

"That's my Little Bit." Spike patted the top of Dawn's head. She smiled at him and hugged him once more. This hug lasted longer than the one before; Spike inhaled her sent. He secretly wished this night would never end, and that their hug would last forever. Eventually Dawn ended the hug and stared at Spike. Without thinking Dawn placed her lips on his. Their kiss was simple, no open mouth or exploration of their bodies, just two pairs of lips connected by emotions too difficult to explain.


End file.
